


Always You ( BECHLOE )

by MelinaProst1112



Category: G!P - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies), beca mitchell - Fandom, bechloe - Fandom, chloe beale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinaProst1112/pseuds/MelinaProst1112
Summary: Beca Mitchell est une productrice de musique à renommée internationale. Suite au licenciement de son ancienne secrétaire, elle se lance à la recherche d'une nouvelle personne pour la remplacer, elle rencontre ainsi Chloe Beale, une jeune femme ambitieuse qui pourrait bien bouleverser sa vie à tout jamais.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à faire des suggestions. J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira !

Beca Mitchell est une passionnée de musique depuis son enfance. Elle apprit le piano dès 6 ans et commença la guitare et la basse à 12 ans. La musique l'obsède, la transporte dans d'autres univers parallèles dans lesquels elle se sent libre et forte. Cette passion était en réalité plus qu'un simple passe temps, c'était sa vocation, ce qu'elle avait envi de faire toute sa vie. Alors elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour réaliser son rêve et devenir productrice de musique pour des maisons de disques influentes dans le monde entier. 

Pour cela, elle du faire de nombreux sacrifices et quitter le foyer familiale très jeune. Dès 18 ans, elle prit l'avion pour Los Angeles et ne revint jamais à Seattle, sa ville natale ou elle vivait avec ses parents. Ceux-ci n'avaient jamais été présents pour elle, ne s'étaient jamais vraiment occupés d'elle et ne l'avaient pas supporté dans la réalisation de ses rêves. Alors le fait de quitter ses parents n'avait pas été un problème pour Beca. Elle avait toujours été indépendante après tout.

C'est alors qu'elle fit ses valises et quitta Seattle sans même demander l'autorisation à ses parents, elle ne leurs laissa pas le choix. Évidemment ils étaient contre son désir d'y aller et l'avaient clairement exprimer lors de leurs nombreuses disputes à ce sujet. Mais la jeune fille ne supportait plus la vie avec ses parents, elle n'aimait pas l'école et n'était pas du genre à avoir des centaines d'amis. Alors le départ ne fut pas difficile, au contraire, c'était un soulagement.

On pourrait penser que Beca fut angoissée à l'idée de partir à 1200 km de chez elle mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune fille était bien décidée à faire ses preuves quoi qu'il en coute, car elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre à part de la musique. Elle avait un réel talent pour ça et elle en était consciente. Elle avait en elle cette détermination qui allait l'emmener au sommet quelques années plus tard.

En effet, après des années à envoyer ses chansons à plusieurs labels, producteurs et radios, après avoir enchainer les petits boulots qui permettaient tout juste de payer son loyer, elle obtenu un entretien avec un directeur d'une maison de disque. Celui-ci vu le talent de la jeune américaine et décida de lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves. Il l'a mis donc au défit d'écrire et composer une chanson pour un des artistes du label. Beca releva le défi et créa en quelques jours seulement un titre maintenant double disque de platine aux USA. Le défi étant relevé, le label pris la décision de l'embaucher pour une période d'un an et de voir si elle était capable de composer d'autres titre qui allaient faire la gloire du label.

Beca était aux anges car elle pouvait enfin faire ce qu'elle aimait et vivre de sa passion. Des gens reconnaissaient enfin son talent et étaient prêt à la payer pour le mettre à contribution. Alors pendant un an, elle enchainait les titres en travaillant une douzaine d'heures par jour et en enchainant les réunions avec ses patrons et les artistes pour qui elle écrivait. Même si elle ne produisait pas de la musique pour le moment, c'était quand même génial qu'elle puisse écrire et composer pour les autres se dit-elle. Un jour elle pourrait peut-être voir les choses en plus grand.

A la fin de cette année là, Beca était devenue une compositrice reconnue dans son label étant donné tout l'argent qu'elle a rapporter. En effet, elle eu écrit pour des artistes telle que Camila Cabello, Bebe Rexha ou encore Imagine Dragons. Le label voulu naturellement la garder avec eux, mais Beca rêvait de plus grand. Alors elle démissionna de sa maison de disque et partit travailler à "Columbia Records", une des plus grosses maison de disque au monde qui l'avait repérée et lui avait proposée un poste. Elle accepta à l'instant car la jeune femme de 22 ans maintenant était pleine d'ambition et voulait se faire un nom dans l'industrie musicale. 

Durant les 2 années qui suivirent, Beca continua de composer pour des artistes écoutés dans le monde entier. Elle apprit énormément de choses et se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise dans sa vie de jeune femme. Ses parents n'ont jamais chercher à prendre de ses nouvelles et elle ne les avait pas revu depuis 5 ans mais ça n'était pas grave car elle pouvait compter sur ses amis qu'elle s'était fait à LA. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient dans l'industrie musicale et étaient tombés sous le charme de la brune à l'inspiration inépuisable.

Après avoir passé 2 ans à "Columbia Recors", Beca décida avec le soutient de ses amis, de se lancer dans la production de musique comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Elle monta donc sa propre maison de disque appelée "BM Productions" pour laquelle elle devenue le PDG. C'était un pari risqué car elle avait économisée pendant 5 ans pour faire ce projet mais Beca n'était pas du genre à reculer devant les obstacles. Elle était prête à se donner corps et âmes pour se faire une place en tant que productrice et pour faire émerger des artistes qui interpréteront les titres qu'elle produira. 

C'est ainsi que Beca poursuivit sa vie à LA et devenu une productrice de musique qui se fit une place de choix parmi les labels les plus importants du pays. Son succès était énorme et des artistes mondialement connus signaient avec elle, faisant d'elle une millionnaire d'à peine 25 ans. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


	2. Chapitre 2

Beca n’avait jamais vraiment cherché à se faire des amis et préférait s’enfermer pendant des heures dans sa chambre et travailler sur ses mixes et jouer de la guitare et du piano. Mais elle pouvait tout de même compter sur Stacie et Jesse, ses deux amis de longue date. Ce n’est qu’à ses 14 ans lorsqu’elle rentra au lycée qu’elle décida de s’ouvrir d’avantage aux autres et se faire des amis. Ce fut aussi la période ou Beca prit pleinement conscience de sa sexualité, elle voulut ainsi connaitre l’amour et commença à se rapprocher de quelques filles durant ses 3 ans de lycées.

Mais tout se compliqua lorsqu’elle voulut aller plus loin avec ses petites amies. En effet, Beca possède un sexe masculin et cette différence ne la rendait pas très à l’aise à l’époque, alors elle n’en parlait presque jamais, sa famille Stacie et Jesse étant les seuls au courant de sa condition. Mais Beca ne pouvait pas cacher ce détail à ses conquêtes indéfiniment alors lorsque les choses chauffaient un peu, elle leurs avoua le fait d’être intersexuel. Si cette révélation fit partir sa première copine, elle ne déstabilisa aucunement la suivante avec qui elle perdit sa virginité et c’était un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Suite à cela, Beca se sentit de plus en plus à l’aise avec son corps et elle eut une période d’expérimentation ou elle enchaina les relations d’un soir. Réputée comme étant la jeune fille sexy en veste en cuir sur sa moto, elle faisait tomber les filles les unes après les autres et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Lorsqu’elle se rendit à Los Angeles poursuivre ses rêves, les choses ne changèrent pas vraiment et Beca continua d’enchainer les relations, parfois elles duraient quelques mois mais la jeune femme se lassait assez vite donc elle mit fin à la plupart d’entre elles.

* * *

Le réveil sonna ce matin de septembre à LA. Beca se prépara et se rendit au label dont elle était la créatrice et PDG. Elle n’était pas vraiment d’humeur car elle avait fait la fête la veille et était rentrée tard après avoir passé la soirée à mixer, danser, boire et embrasser des filles pendant des heures. C’était son quotidien lorsqu’elle n’avait pas trop de boulot ou qu’elle pouvait compter sur ses employés pour le faire.

Arrivé au label, elle vit sa secrétaire Claire se précipiter sur elle avec des classeurs à la main : 

« - Beca enfin je t’attends depuis 45 minutes ! dit Claire.

\- Du calme c’est 8h30 du matin alors commence pas à m’énerver Claire, répliqua Beca.

\- Très bien alors voilà tes rendez-vous de la matinée et après il faudra que signe des papiers pour Théo, dit Claire en soupirant d’agacement.

\- Ok je le ferai mais je veux pas que ça prenne trop de temps car je dois travailler sur un projet après et c’est pressant.

\- Oui et bien tu le feras après ce que je t’ai demandé, répondit Claire.

\- Et pourquoi tu les signes pas à ma place tous ces papiers au lieu de me prendre la tête avec ! Après tout t’es mon assistante et personne verra que c’est toi qui les a signé.

\- Non je refuse ce sont des contrats avec les prochains artistes avec qui tu vas travailler, c’est beaucoup trop important !

\- En fait c’est moi qui dois tout faire comme d’habitude et toi tu restes là les bras croisés à faire rien de ce qui pourrait m’avancer ! Répondit Beca.

\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles j’espère ! Je fais tellement de choses et tu ne t’en rends absolument pas compte, je t’apporte ton café sur ton bureau chaque matin, je réponds aux appels, je prépare tes dossiers et j’organise ton planning ! Tu sais combien de temps ça me prend !

\- Oui ba t’es payée pour ça donc arrête de te plaindre et fais venir les représentants dans la salle de réunion.

\- Un s’il-te-plait serai pas de trop tu sais ! Dit Claire

\- S’il-te-plait pourrais-tu faire ce que je t’ai demandé ? Je te remercie Claire chérie. Répondit Beca avec un sourire forcé qui témoignait de son agacement envers sa secrétaire.

\- Oui j’y vais et tu vois quand tu veux, dit Claire avec un sourire sincère cette fois.

\- Ouais aller pars, dit doucement Beca lorsque Claire fut parti de son bureau. »

> "Cette femme va me rendre folle ma parole ", pensa-t-elle dans sa tête.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d’habitude pour la jeune femme : des réunions, des papiers à signer, des artistes à rencontrer, des échanges tendus avec Claire. C’était son quotidien mais Beca était très heureuse comme ça et ne voulait rien changer. Elle pouvait faire ce qu’elle désirait le plus au monde et pouvait gagner très bien sa vie en plus. A ce stade, les affaires marchaient tellement bien qu’elle commençait à se faire une place à côté des producteurs de musiques les plus influents au monde ! Mais Beca gardait la tête sur les épaules et continuait de travailler de longues heures sur des arrangements musicaux. Quand elle rentrait le soir dans sa villa de 200 m2, elle s’asseyait devant son piano et se laissait aller en jouant des notes au hasard, sans réelle concordance au départ mais qui parfois s’arrangeaient tellement bien qu’elle enregistrait ses sessions.

Elle vivait son rêve américain et rien ne lui faisait regretter sa décision de partir de Seattle, pas même les années difficiles qu’elle a passé à son arrivé à LA.


End file.
